Te encontré
by Little Hope
Summary: Se trata de la reencarnación de Bella, ya que al ver que su amado Edward la abandono se suicidio y Edward encontro en su bibliotea un libro sobre reencarnación. Y supo que esta era otra oportunidad y en esta no existen los limites.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_ Los maravillosos personajes pertenecen a Meyer _**...**

**"_Como si nunca hubiera existido"_  
**

**_Palabras que él se repetia constantemente._  
**

**_¿Comó una decisión puede cambiar de destino?_  
**

**_El era el que no deberia de existir. No ella._  
**

**_Pero ella no aguanto más Y termino quitandose su vida_**

**_Meses despues de la muerte de Bella_**

**_Edward encontro su salvación_**

**_En la biblioteca de los Cullen_**

**"_Todos los humanos son reencarnados"_  
**

**_El se prometio que esta vez ella no se iria jamas_  
**

**_Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo sera en que vuelva a ver a su Bella?_  
**

_**Y en que circunstancias sera.**_

**_¿Podra recuperar el amor de ella hacia él?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recordatorio:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.._**...**

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba observándola de pie al lado de donde se encontraba acostada pero en un sueño profundo, tan hermosa pero sin su color habitual de piel, sin sus ojos abiertos, simplemente era como una de nosotros, pero la realidad es que mi Bella había muerto.

Era mi culpa. Si yo no me hubiera ido, ella estaría viva. Estaría conmigo.

–Edward.

Me gire para ver los ojos llorosos de Ángela Weber.

Ella se acerco para observar a su amiga unos instantes, supe por sus pensamientos que deseaba hablar conmigo, pero no entendía de que. Levante mi mirada hacia el otro lado del ataúd plateado y vi a mi familia en silencio, solo observando a su alredor y sollozando sin lagrimas.

–Tu no tienes la culpa– pauso un momento dirigiendo su vista a Bella para luego nuevamente enfocarla en mi con una pequeña sonrisa – Bella te amaba y...yo no la culpo ¿Sabes? Hubiera hecho lo mismo por Ben– me dijo mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas. Lagrimas que yo desearía tener.

Escuche como suspiraba y vi como tomaba la fría mano de mi Bella entre las suyas, para después sonreírle.

–Ey Bellita...Umm tu odiabas eso ¿no?...Eres tonta pero bueno el amor nos nubla y hace que cometamos locuras...pero que locura amiga hiciste...solo que ve como dejaste a tu pobre Eddie– soltó una risita y escuche a mis hermanos reír junto con ella – Lo siento– dijo dirigiéndose a mi, me encogí de hombros y ella prosiguió. – Sea como sea siempre serás mi mejor amiga y sabes que siempre te querré, solo te pido un favor...Ya que te fuiste, mas te vale conseguirle un alma gemela a Edward...o quieres que se quede solo...Te quiero amiga– Se agacho y deposito un beso en su frente.

– Gracias –le dije por sus palabras.

Ella solo sonrío y vi como dudaba para luego abrazarme – El amor hace cometer locuras Edward –dijo susurrando en mi oído, con mucho cuidado la apreté contra mi, ella era simplemente una buena persona y por sus pensamientos solo me deseaba lo mejor, ella se fue separando de mi para luego sonreírme, siempre sincera. – Se feliz.

Asentí y vi como se abrazaba a su novio y se iban asentar.

_...Meses mas tarde..._

– Edward, saldremos de caza ¿vienes?– preguntó la duende.

Negué. Ella asintió

– Te hará bien salir un rato Eddie – dijo entrando Emmet a mi habitación.

Ni siquiera me moleste en contestarle.

– Edward – me reprendió Rose. – Solo preocupas a Esme, estando todo el día aquí metido. Bella no quería eso.

Le gruñí, me molestaba que ella la nombrara.

– Todos la extrañamos. – dijo Rose.

–Pensé que la odiabas.

Ella solo bufo y salio junto con Emmet.

– No eres el único Edward, entiéndelo– dijo Alice.

– Vamos mi amor –le dijo Jasper.

– Tan siquiera toca el piano – sugirió Alice cerrando la puerta.

Suspire y mire a mí alrededor, llevaba meses encerrado en mi habitación, escuche como encendían los coches y arrancaban hacia el sur, pensé en Bella y tenían razón conociéndola, no le hubiera gustado que yo estuviera aquí.

Antes, se me ocurrió acabar con mi existencia, pero eso seria ser egoísta y no me gustaría ver a mi familia sufrir como aquel día en que despedimos a mi Bella.

Me cambie de ropa y me dirigí hacia la sala, mamá estaba viendo la tele junto con papá. Ellos al percatarse de mi presencia se giraron a verme atónitos.

–¿Edward?– pregunto desconcertada.

– No –dije riendo.

Ella me sonrío. – Saldrás a cazar.

Negué y me acerque para besarle su mejilla y sonreírle a Carlisle.

– Nosotros iremos al hospital, ¿Quieres venir?–

– Vayan ustedes.

Ellos asintieron y se despidieron de mí.

Cuando salieron por la puerta, me dirigí a lo que fue mi santuario hace meses junto con ella, solo de ver mi piano, recordé aquellos momentos donde nos la pasábamos hablando o simplemente yo tocando su nana. Me senté en el banquillo y coloque mis manos sobre las finas teclas, pero la música nunca llego.

¿Pero como lograre tocar? Cuando mi musa se había ido.

Observe una vez mas el piano y con un suspiro cerré la tapa, mientras me dirigía a la biblioteca, me senté en el sillón de cuero negro y observe todos los libros de mi familia, estaban perfectamente colocados en orden por colores, había diferentes tipos, pero solo los de arriba, que son los tipo Atlas me llamaron la atención, habían 6 libros, y de ellos solo uno había negro y por su estado de seguro tenia años sin abrir.

Brinque y lo agarre para después sentarme en el sillón, no sin antes soplarle suavemente para que el polvo se esparciera.

"**_Nuestra Salvación"_**

Decía en el centro de la portada con letras bordadas color plateado. Lo abrí cuidadosamente de no romperlo y había una pequeña introducción.

"**_Usted, que se adentro a este mundo inexplicable, por sabias razones, tendrá el sumo privilegio de encontrar lo que en el mundo se conoce como el espiritualismo de nuestras almas, pero sobre todo, el saber en donde nos dirigimos cuando nuestros cuerpos envejecen y mueren"_**

¿Alma? ¿Espíritu? Recuerdo hablar, mas bien discutir con Bella sobre eso, ya que yo afirmaba que no tenía una alma pero como siempre, mi testaruda Bella me contradecía. Curioso, abrí y empecé a leer, las primeras hojas eran explicaciones, del porque todos los humanos tenían un alma y sobre que era espíritu, después venían textos diciendo que se iban al cielo y que aguardaban siendo Ángeles, pero hubo algo que llamo mi atención.

**_Un humano tiene la tarea de vivir su plena vida, para después morir y servirle a su dios, convirtiéndose en un ángel que espera ser renacido nuevamente._**

¿Qué diablos era renacido?

"**_Todos los humanos son reencarnados"_**

**_Un humano puede volver a encarnar de dos maneras_**

**_La primera es que su alma vuelve al cuerpo de otra persona y esta persona en su trayectoria de vida tiene pequeños Deja vu de la vida de su alma._**

**_La segunda es que el cuerpo renace perfectamente igual o en casos diferentes hay cambios pequeños, pero con otra alma o espíritu._**

El libro cayó de mis manos, eso quería decir que volvería a ver a mi Bella, o al menos a alguien parecido a ella, ¿Y su alma? Como encontrare a una persona desconocida, que no sepa quien es y que ella le pase cosas de mi Bella y ¿Cómo que alguien que no sea ella ocupara su cuerpo? Pero si su cuerpo esta enterrado, eso es imposible.

– Edward.

Alice se encontraba sonriente hincada enfrente de mí.

– No habían ido a cazar– les pregunte ya que se encontraban enfrente de mi. Solo que Jasper observaba el libro que ahora estaba entre sus manos.

– Regresamos en cuanto te vi cogiendolo– dijo Alice señalando el libro. – Y también para enseñarte algo– dijo sonriéndome y supe que estaba feliz y los demás igual.

– ¿Qué?– pregunte indiferente, aun estaba confundido.

– Mira –dijo cerrando sus ojos y mostrándome diferentes imágenes de mi, pero estaba con ella, solo que no era mi Bella, ella tenia el pelo mas obscuro, pequeños rasgos diferentes, su ropa no era igual a como se vestía ella regularmente. Alice paro las imágenes de pronto, si no hubiera estado sentado me hubiera caído.

– Pero– dije sin comprender.

–Es complicado, pero es ella Edward– dijo sonriéndome

– No es Bella.

Rose se acerco de la nada y lo que paso continuación no me lo hubiera creído nunca, su mano se estampo contra mi mejilla.

– No seas idiota Edward, mas te vale dejar ese comportamiento y ver que puedes ser nuevamente feliz – dijo suavizando su tono de voz.

La mire sin comprender.

– Nos vamos a cazar y de verdad piénsalo Eddie– dijo Emmet tomando a Rose por los hombros y saliendo de la biblioteca.

– Me llevare esto– dijo Jasper señalando el libro y saliendo también.

Alice solo se encogió de hombros y me abrazo. – Te vi feliz Edward, date una oportunidad en volver hacer feliz. – dijo separándose y encaminándose a la puerta, se detuvo en el marco y me sonrío ocultándome sus pensamientos, había tenido otra visión fugaz.

– Esto es una nueva oportunidad de recuperarla. No la desperdicies. – dijo desapareciendo a velocidad vampirica.

Esto era confuso, jamás en mi vida había escuchado algo semejante y ahora toda la familia quiere que busque a alguien que no es mi Bella y sobre todo su alma estaría en otra persona, pero esa persona nunca me recordaría en cambio, si por casualidad me topara con mi Bella diferente claro esta, todo podría cambiar.

_Un mes después..._

La familia había decidido mudarnos, supuestamente era lo mejor, ya que en mis intentos de salir de mi encierro, siempre decaía al ver los lugares que frecuentaba con mi Bella, por eso estoy aquí nuevamente, pero esta vez para despedirme.

–Mi Bella. – dije observando su lapida. – me haces tanta falta...no soy quien para reclamar tu partida...pero... ¿por que demonios lo hiciste? Yo iba a volver...tarde o temprano...no quise terminar con mi existencia ya que tu no lo hubieras querido y mi familia no tiene la culpa...te extraño tanto amor... ¿Sabes?...encontré una solución para tenerte de nuevo...tal vez no es la indicada...pero quiero verte...

–Edward –me congele al escuchar esa voz...era su voz...

Trague el nudo que se formo en mi garganta y la vi. Era ella, no precisamente pero estaba rodeada sobre algo blanco.

– Be...Bella. – dije

Ella me sonrío y asintió. – Hazlo.

Negué y trate de acercarme a ella pero algo me lo impido – No Bella, quédate.

Bella solo sonrío de nuevo – Es imposible Edward.

– Nada es imposible, recuerdas, tú lo dijiste.

– Se feliz Edward y hazlo –dijo desapareciendo y esa extraña barrera invisible que me detuvo desapareció, mientras yo caí de rodillas sobre su tumba.

¿Que diablos fue eso? ¿Fue en realidad ella? O solo mi deseo de verla nuevamente, no se cuanto estuve sollozando sin lagrimas sobre su tumba, pero cuando pude levantarme me percate de que había obscurecido, me agache y bese la fría roca de su lapida.

– Te encontrare. – dije observando por ultima vez su lapida.

**_Isabella "Bella" Swan_**

**_1991-2009_**

**_Amada hija y una excelente amiga_**

**_Te amaremos siempre_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recordatorio:** Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la trama es mía._

_**Mi inspiración es ella**_

_**Mi abuela**_

_**Sé que ella me está observando**_

_**Y me da todo su apoyo**_

_**Para ejerCer en**_

_**Mi vida**_

**_Edward POV_**

_~Un siglo después~_

Me encontraba caminando por las calles de Malmó, Suecia. Con mi familia.

Cien años. Cien solitarios años habían pasado. Cien años en los que no había día que buscara a mi Bella. Pero nada. Alice siempre me decía que tuviera paciencia, que algún día podre verla de nuevo.

Observe a mí alrededor, toda mi familia vestía con ropas de invierno. Esme y Carlisle iban adelante tomados de la mano, Alice y Jasper correteaban atrás de ellos, lanzándose bolas de nieve y la pareja explosiva solo estaban abrazados mientras caminaban.

Mientras yo. Simplemente estaba atrás de ellos, viéndolos interactuar y por primera vez en estos años sin ella. No pensaba con encontrármela. Solo me dedicaba a observar alrededor, esto era digno de una postal, las calles en la obscuridad de la noche con sus lados de restaurantes o pequeños locales, estilo londinense, las parejas enamoradas reposaban en las bancas que se situaban en las calles.

Suspire derrotado. ¿A quién engaño? Ella no abandonaba mis pensamientos. Nunca.

–Eddie mira. – Mire a Emmet que me señalaba algo con su mano.

–Emmet sabes que odio que me llames así.– le dije mientras miraba en la dirección de su mano.

Era una lámpara gigante. Muy gigante. (Foto en mi perfil) Estaba situada en el medio de la calle en el suelo como una especie turística. Era la típica lámpara de mesa, con una tulipa que protege la luz proveniente de la bombilla que se encontraba en el medio. Supongo.

Mi familia se acerco hacia ella, y empezaron a tomarse fotos con la cámara que compro Alice calles atrás. Rosalie posaba como una verdadera modelo, Emmet solo reía al ver a los hombres ver a su Rose, Esme y Carlisle se dieron un beso mientras Alice los fotografiaba, la pequeña duende estaba tan entusiasmada tomándoles fotos a ellos, que su Jasper se harto y fue hacia ella, arrebatándole la cámara, para dársela a Esme, mientras la tomaba entre sus manos riendo y les tomaba fotos.

Sonreí, ellos siempre estaban en mis momentos depresivos. Incluso Rosalie, todos me apoyaban para seguir adelante.

Sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro.

–¿Nos tomamos una foto juntos?– pregunto sonriéndome Rose.

Asentí haciendo una mueca. No me gustaban casi las fotos.

–Vamos. –dijo arrastrándome y llevándome a la lámpara gigante.

Nos sentamos en ella abrazados. Primero fue una con ella, luego con Alice, y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a querer tomárnosla todos juntos.

–Esta cámara no tiene tiempo.– dijo Alice. –Te dije Emmet que la otra. – le reprocho.

–Esa estaba muy grande.– se excuso Emmet.

Alice se cruzo de brazos.– ¿Quien nos tomara una foto?– pregunto viendo a su alrededor.

Una anciana pasaba por al lado de mi, Alice sonrió de la nada y camino brincando hasta llegar a ella.

"_Esto será genial"_ pensó mientras llegaba con la anciana.

Rodee los ojos, era increíble a que tanto se emociona la pequeña duende.

–Disculpe señora.

La anciana se giro a la duende. –¿Si?

–Podría tomarnos una foto a mi familia y a mi.– pidió con su típico mohín manipulador.

La anciana suspiro.–Claro pequeña.

Alice sonrió mientras nos gritaba que nos acomodáramos. Escuchamos el click de la cámara y fuimos hacia ella.

–Muchas gracias. – dijo Esme.

La ancianita negó.– Se ven que son turistas.

Carlisle asintió.–Si andamos de vacaciones.

–Disfruten su estancia.– dijo viéndonos a todos para después volver su mirada a mí.

Fruncí el seño.

–¿Se encuentra bien?– pregunto Jasper.

La anciana movió su cabeza negativamente. –Lo siento. Me perdí en mis pensamientos.

_"¿Está bien Edward?"_ pensó Carlisle.

–No me metí a sus pensamientos.– susurre a velocidad vampírica.

El asintió.– No tiene que disculparse, eso pasa a veces.

–Si a veces.– dijo ausente mirándome a mí para después despedirse y seguir caminando.

–¿Ahora qué hacemos?– preguntó Alice.

Esme sonrió.– Vamos a esa librería. Me muero por comprar el nuevo libro de vampiros.

–Esme, esas son mentiras.–le recordó Carlisle.

Ella bufo –Lo sé, pero la ultima se parecía a mí.

Todos reímos. Era cierto.

–Entonces vamos a buscar ese libro.– dijo el abrazándola.

Nosotros los seguimos. Mis hermanos entraron primero, mientras yo observaba los libros que se encontraban en exhibición en una de las ventanas.

–¿Entras?–pregunto Alice asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

–En un momento.– dije observando los libros.

"_No puede ser el"_

_"Imposible"_

Pensamientos de la nada me llegaron. Eran gritos en su mente. Vi por el reflejo de la ventana y busque quien pensaba esas cosas, para poder hacer que se callara. La verdad molestaba.

La anciana. Ella me miraba.

"_Vamos Julieta. Tantos años provocan que te confundas"_ pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba.

Se encontraba sentada en la lámpara grande. Ella tenía entre sus manos un pequeño libro.

"_Es el_" pensó mientras miles de imágenes pasaban por su mente.

_Ella en un prado._

_Bella y yo en el prado de Forks._

_Ella en un bosque._

_Bella y yo en el bosque, cuando yo arrancaba los arboles._

_Ella en un estacionamiento de una escuela._

_Bella y yo en la secundaria de Forks._

_Ella en una estación de policía._

_Bella en el escritorio de Charlie._

_Ella siendo atropellada._

_Bella siendo salvada por mí._

Imágenes así pasaban por su cabeza, inconscientemente me fui acercando a ella.

–Eres tú. Pero ¿Cómo?– preguntó.

No supe que decir. Me iba a dar media vuelta pero una mano me detuvo.

–No estoy loca.

"Edward" me llamo Esme. Mire por sobre mi hombro y estaban atrás de mi.

–Ella es la persona que recuerda lo que hizo mi Bella.–dije a velocidad vampírica.

Todos excepto como siempre Alice me miraron confundido.

–Dile Edward, ella no se merece una confusión así.– pidió Alice.

–Es verdad.– dijo Carlisle.

–No pueden hacer eso. Nos descubrirán.– Rose como siempre a la defensiva.

–Si ella piensa demasiado en eso. Puede morir.–explico Carlisle.

–¿Qué hago?– pregunte.

Ellos solo me sonrieron. Ya sabía la respuesta.

–Tranquila. – le pedí a la anciana al notar su corazón acelerarse.

–Pero si eres tú. – afirmo.

Asentí. Ella me miro confusa. ¡Demonios!

–Como sabes si eres tú, no he dicho nada.

"_Dile la verdad_" pidió Esme. "_Nosotros estaremos en la librería"_

–Es largo de contar.

Ella sonrió.– No me queda mucho pero resúmelo.

–Pero es algo difícil de creer.

Ella negó.– El que estés presente sin cambiar es algo difícil y lo creo.

–Es diferente.

–Hay muchacho que terco eres.

Sonreí. Tenía razón.

–¿Eres un fantasma?– preguntó

Negué divertido. –Mucho más feo que eso.

Ahora fue su turno de negar. –No te ves a ti mismo con claridad.

–Yo le decía mucho eso a Bella también.– solté sin pensar.

Ella me miro confusa. –¿Bella? ¿Es el nombre de esa muchacha guapa?– preguntó

Asentí derrotado.

–¿Pero porque no está aquí?

–Ella murió.

Julieta bufó.– Si hombre, lo sé. Por eso tengo esos recuerdos. Pero ¿por qué la veo?– pregunto.

–Nos ve. –le recordé.

Ella asintió.

–Se trata de la reencarnación.

–¿Reencarnación? he oído de eso en la iglesia.

Asentí. Ella solo estaba sacando conclusiones.

–Vaya, genial.

Reí. –Sí, eso parece.

–Entonces.... ¿Cómo murió?– me preguntó.

Desvié mi vista y la enfoque en su libro. –¿Romeo y Julieta?– pregunté.

–No me cambies el tema jovencito.

La mire. –Lo siento. Es solo que soy un monstruo.

–Te aprovechas de esta anciana que todo olvida. ¿Que eres?– pregunto cuando recordó lo anterior.

–Un vampiro y puede leer tu mente.

Ella no contesto. Solo me miraba incrédula.

–¿Donde está tu capa y esos colmillos?– pregunto señalando la falta de ellos.

Reí.– Eso es un mito.

–Oh.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio. Ella pensando en todo lo que le dije. Yo viendo como lo asimilaba e increíblemente sin llegar a entrar a la locura.

–Entonces ¿Como murió Bella?– pregunto.

–Yo la mate.

–No te creo.– afirmó.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No me conoces.

–Sencillamente porque los veo que se miran con tanto amor. Al menos en los pequeños recuerdos que tengo de ustedes dos.

–Cierto.

–¿Entonces?

–Ella se suicidio.

Me miro incrédula.

–Yo la abandone y ella no resistió. –explique.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–Era peligroso para ella.

Ella negó. –El amor no es peligroso.

–A veces lo es.

–A pero que terco muchacho.

Reí. –Lo sé.

–La extrañas cierto.

–Más que a mi vida. Si esto se le puede decir vida.

Ella se quedo callada un rato.

–Recuerdo que en la iglesia, decían que la alma como en mi ejemplo, vuelve a otro cuerpo. Pero también que vuelve a nacer.

–Sí. Hay dos formas.

–Espero que la encuentres.

–Espero.

Seguimos platicando, hasta que las manecillas daban las nueve de la noche.

–No tarda en venir mi hija.

–Fue un placer conocerla.

Ella negó. –Gracias por no tratarme como loca.

–Mamá te he estado buscando. –le reclamo una señora de la edad de unos treinta años.

–Me entretuve platicando con el joven.

La señora me miro.–Hola, gracias por cuidarla, soy Tía.

–Mucho gusto y fue un placer.

Julieta me sonrió y se levanto dejando un beso en mi frente. –La encontraras.

Observe como se marchaba.

Había encontrado una parte de mi Bella, ahora solo esperaba encontrar la otra mitad.

_**N/A: Simplemente no siento nada... Siento un vacio...El jueves murio mi abuela paterna y hoy murio mi abuela materna :S...**_

**_Creo que la vida me esta enseñando que todo se puede complicar....Hoy pense que era un sueño...Pero no...Es mi vida...Tan patetica y solitaria como siempre..._**

**_No tengo idea de como seguir...Dejare que el destino me lleve...Aún cuando existan comentarios negativos sobre ello..._**

**_~Little Hope~_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Recordatorio: **Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer**. . .  
**_

_**~Marzo 2010~**_

Era una tarde como cualquier otra. Lluvias tardias adornaban toda la ciudad de Swansea, Reino Unido.

Los pocos traúnsentes que caminaban por las calles iban cubriendose de las finas gotas que caian del cielo con sus paraguas en mano, pero para aquellos desafortunados que se les habia olvidado se cubrian con su abrigo o con alguna otra cosa que tragieran en mano. Como si la lluvia que los tocaba pareciera acido o incluso algun veneno mortal.

Solo un traúnsente de piel palida y pelo cobrizo caminaba con paso ausente, esquivando aquellos que caminaban rapido a su lado, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, su vista siempre en el suelo y sin ninguna protección que lo cubriera de esas gotas finas que no pareciera importarle caminaba, pensando, anhelando y rindiendose a sus propios pensamientos que arremolinaban en su confusa mente.

Hace tan solo unos años, el joven se habia rendido de nuevo, para su familia era como una montaña rusa, unos dias lo veias sonriendo, otros dias simplemente sus ojos perdian ese brillo que los caracterizaba. Ahora, era diferente, su montaña rusa no iba a subir de nuevo, habia perdido todas aquellas esperanzas que tenia al comienzo de su busqueda.

Su busqueda, su anhelada busqueda nunca obtuvo resultado.

¿Cómo seguir cuando no ves la salida? Se preguntaba constantemente, simplemente Edward Cullen habia perdido toda esperanza. Era cierto. Habia encontrado una parte de su Bella, pero ¿y la otra? ¿Dondé estara ella? ¿Qué estara haciendo ella? ¿Cómo seria su Bella de esta epoca? Tantos rostros, tantos lugares recorridos y ninguna señal de su Bella.

Es que acaso ¿El destino de ambos se mantiene inerte? Si no es el caso, entonces ¿Por qué no encuentra a su amor? Acaso sera que Dios lo este culpando de su muerte, él sabe que una parte de el es culpable, si el no se hubiera marchado y no hubiera pensado en su propia felicidad, tal vez, solo tal vez, su Bella estaria viva.

"Pero el hubiera no existe" Se recordo mientras suspiraba y trataba de alejar los pensamientos negativos de su mente y por que no, tambien los pensamientos ajenos. Que en la menor distracción acechaban su mente sin consideración alguna.

-¡Demonios! - una voz evidentemente molesta choco contra la espalda de él interrumpiendo sus pensamiento.

El al percatarse del cuerpo femenino que habia chocado contra el, derramando en el proceso un cafe caliente sobre su fino abrigo. Fijo su vista en la chica.

-Lo siento. - se disculpo la chica mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

El solo negó restandole importancia y como buen caballero le sonrio deslumbrandola en el proceso.

-No se preocupe.

La chica parecio salirse de su trance, con una rapida mirada en su relog y una exclamación de sorpresa lo miro correspondiendo su sonrisa. -Tengo prisa, lo siento. -se disculpo nuevamente para salir corriendo mientras volvia a cubrirse con una carpeta sobre su cabeza.

El por su parte, la miro desaparecer, demaciado aburrido para descubrir cual era la prisa, retiro lentamente su abrigo de su cuerpo, lo doblo y paso su brazo derecho por sobre la mitad del dobles que hizo apegandolo a su cuerpo y retomando su caminata por el mismo camino que tomo la chica.

Miradas curiosas pasaban por él, aquellas femeninas recorrian sin pudor su cuerpo entero, admirando las finas facciones de su rostro y deteniendose un momento -demaciado largo- en su torso, que gracias a la lluvia su suave camisa blanca se le habia pegado por completo. Aquellas masculinas solo pasaban curiosamente en él, preguntandose en silencio ¿Cómo es que no esta temblando del frio? Sin tener la mayor idea que él chico no podia ni siquiera saber como se sentiria el frio.

Bueno, tal vez esa clase de frio no, pero si hablamos del frio o mejor conocido escalofrio que nos recorre todo el cuerpo al perder a un ser querido, pues si, entonces si podriamos decir que él sabe de lo que estamos hablando.

Teniendo la costumbre, con el mejor autocontrol en su familia -despues de su creador- se permitio mientras pasaba sin detenerse por la acera de las calles, pasando por florerias, inhalar el suabe olor a flores que mezcladas hacian una convinación fascinante para él que podia oler a la minima perfección todas juntas. No que aquellos humanos solo podian captar a lo maximo tres flores juntas porque sino el olor perderia el efecto deseado. Aunque algunos creen poder oler todas a la ves y él solo sabia que no era así.

Sin poder evitarlo, su mente volvio a viajar atravez del tiempo, recordandole todos esos momentos que el creyo que iban a resultar victoriosos, esas busquedas, salidas sin control en cuanto pisaba ciudad nueva, Edward Cullen salia en busca de _ella, _recorria toda la ciudad, viendo en lugares que nunca se atreveria entrar, como aquel club nocturno, solo por buscar a su Bella.

_Era el unico lugar que le faltaba, solo sus hermanos iban con él, con un nudo en la garganta se adentro al lugar. "Night Clubs Girls" Era un Club muy conocido por la ciudad de Nirvana, los mejores politicos de la ciudad y gente adinerada iba al unico lugar donde ofrecian el mejor placer. El unico lugar respetado -para sorpresa de muchos- por todos aquellos ciudadanos de la ciudad y tenia que serlo ya que en una pequeña ciudad de Nirvana era el unico lugar donde podrias "divertirte" y romper las normas de la vida._

Para suerte de él, su querida Bella no se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Iba a retomar el circulo de sus pensamientos pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular.

Era un mensaje.

**Edward, llevas todo el dia fuera de casa ¡Ya regresa!**

Al parecer, Esme Cullen se encontraba molesta. Era algo insolito que un vampiro le temiera a su madre adoptiva, pero no muchos lograban enogar a la señora de la casa. Y él si que tenia record en hacerla enogar en tan solo una semana, Edward podia hacer que a esa querida vampira le doliera la cabeza.

Pero él como buen hijo, simplemente ignoraba aquellos mensajes y seguia su camino. Pero al llegar a casa solo un suave y sincero "lo siento" pronunciado por su suave vos aterciopelada, acompañado por unos ojos arrepentidos, solo eso era suficiente para que el hasta ese entonces endurecido corazón de Esme se ablandara como tiempo atras -antes de que se molestara- con su adorado hijo.

La lluvia paro de repente, escucho varios suspiros por ello, traúnsentes confiados a que ya no lloveria retiraron todo aquel objeto que les cubria de la lluvia, otros simplemente mantenian su paraguas sobre su cabeza o se mantenian alertas a cualquier signo de lluvia.

El cielo en Swansea, era como en Forks, segun habia escuchado su familia, siempre se mantenia constantemente nublado y llovia la mayoria del año, no era un lugar agradable para vacacionar por las constantes lluvias pero aquellos turistas con aspecto aventurero o con intención de calmar su constante vida iban a esa ciudad a adentrarse a la tranquilidad que a simple vista adornaba la ciudad.

El joven vampiro nuevamente empezo a caminar, observando todo aquel lugar desconocido, que hasta ahora se habia permitido "disfrutar". Solto un suspiro al ver como a lo lejos, una pareja de enamorados caminaban mirandose a los ojos, él que no habia detenido su caminata se hizo a un lado para no romper esa conexión. Sabia lo que era encontrar al amor de su vida, y al parecer esos chicos lo habian hecho.

Un nuevo suspiro salio de sus labios al mismo tiempo que un suave viento rozaba su rostro trayendo un olor a cafe recien hecho. Era cierto que para los vampiros la comida era desagradabe, pero podian soportar algunos olores pero eso si, si llegaban aprobar algunos, eso si era totalmente repugnante.

-Oye chico sexy.

Una sonrisa se implanto en el rostro del joven vampiro al ver a la chica que habia chocado con el.

La observo mejor, era rubia, tenia entre unos dicisiete años y lo miraba sonriendo recargada sobre una pizarra -era de esas que estaban en forma de triangulo la cual tenia doble vista para los traúnsentes que pasaban por esa calle pudieran observarla- una carpa que adornaba el techo del local la adornaba por si la lluvia se hacia presente.

El camino los metros que lo separaban de la joven. Por extraño que paresca la chica no tenia ninguna intención que no sea amistad con él, lo cual era un alivio. No queria comenzar su estancia en esa ciudad con chicas persiguiendolo constantemente.

-Hola. -saludo educadamente.

Ella lo señalo para despues llevarse una de sus manos a la boca. -Yo te hice eso. -dijo percatandose que no traia su abrigo puesto. -Pero mira, que no tienes frio. -sin esperar respuesta lo empujo -cosa que el se dejo hacer, para no lastimarla- y lo adentro al local.

En cuanto entro el olor a cafe recien hecho lo golpeo en el rostro. El lugar era una pequeña cafeteria, con su caja en forma de media luna pegada en una de las esquinas del lugar hasta el fondo, la cual habia una puerta para entrar al almacen, en otra esquina del fondo habia dos puertas -los baños- eso era al final del pequeño local, pero en cuanto entrabas un pequeña sala, con varios sillones y sillas adornaban a la perfección acompañados por pequeñas estanterias llenas de libros pegadas a la pared. Era lindo y acogedor a simple vista.

La chica lo adentro a lugar aun empujandolo, varias miradas de gente que descansaba tomandose su cafe o simplement leia un buen libro, los miraban curiosos.

Lo sento en una mesa para dos personas a dos metros de la puerta principal y lo dejo diciendole un "horita vengo".

No habia dado ni dos pasos cuando empezo a gritar.

-Ana. -Grito a todo pulmon, varios se rieron otros simplemente negaron sonriendo.

No era la primera vez que lo hacia.

-Ana. -volvio a gritar mientras llegaba a la caja y lugar donde hacian los cafes, levanto la tapa -la entrada que usan para entrar- y volvio a gritar ese nombre.

Edward se rio mientras abria su celular que habia empezado a sonar.

Otro mensaje.

**¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Esta vez te castigare ¿Donde estas?**

El no contestaba los mensajes, pero sabia que si no lo hacia, aun cuando el no estuviera en peligro ella lo buscaria por toda la ciudad, y su pequeña hermana vidente la ayudaria. Sin dudarlo.

_Estoy en alguna cafeteria de la ciudad_

A lo lejos escucho como la chica le explicaba a alguien. Mientras mandaba el mensaje y checaba si tenia otro. Escucho atentamente. Por curiosidad.

-Te lo dijo enserio Ana, me trompeze por accidente con el, ya venia tarde y tu me dijiste que tenia que llegar temprano y como estaba viendo una pelicula se me hizo tarde y no pude llegar por eso es...

Al parecer le explicaba el motivo de su retraso.

**¿Cafeteria? Pero tú no bebes alimentos humanos Edward**

Ahora lo tachaba de mentiroso. Era dificil creer que un vampiro este por voluntad propio en un lugar tan...humano.

_Madre...Una chica se trompezo conmigo, me tiro cafe encima, despues me la encontre, al parecer trabaja aqui y me adentro al lugar para ofrecerme algo para "calentarme"_

-Enserio Ana. -le dijo la chica. -Pero ahora tú le prepararas el mejor cafe de tu cafeteria y se lo daras ¿Verdad? Como una especie de disculpa.

**Oh entonces se amable Edward y no tardes.**

Edward solto una leve risita al ver el regaño de Esme y guardo de nuevo el celular.

-Eh ¿Qué es lo gracioso? -cotillo la chica que ya habia llegado con él.

El sonrio. -Mi madre.

Ella le devolvio la sonrisa y se sento en el asiento de en frente de él.

-Disculpa por no haberme presentado antes soy Kate. -dijo ella educadamente mientras alzaba su mano hacia el.

El la tomo mientras su sonrisa no desaparecia. -Edward.

-Antiguo nombre. -murmuro lo suficiente alto la chica.

Edward asintio.

-En seguida te traen tu cafe, mi jefa te esta haciendo el mejor cafe de la cafeteria.

El sonrio.

-Kate deja de adular, de todos modos tendras tu fin de semana libre. -Una voz acampanada llego a sus oidos.

Observo como unas manos algo palidas dejaban el cafe en su mesa y las retiraba.

-No lo hago por eso. -exclamo Kate indignada. Edward la miro. -Solo dijo la verdad.

-Lo que sea. Espero que mi amiga no lo haya enfadado, es un poco...-el dejo de escuchar al ver a la morena.

Era imposible...completamente imposible, esa cara tan identica a _ella, _pero a la vez con facciones diferentes, su pelo que antes era rebelde ahora estaba completamente domable, un suave liso adornaba su cabellera obscura, su piel, su piel seguia igual de palida pero sin llegar a los extremos como en el caso de él y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos eran igual de achocolatados que _ella._

¡Dios! Ella era _su _Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes de esta maravillosa saga pertenecen a Meyer_

_. _**_S_**_e _**_p_**_r_**_o_**_h_**_i_**_b_**_e _**_e_**_l _**_p_**_l_**_a_**_g_**_i_**_o _******_._

_**Anabella POV**_

El sol comenzaba a salir nuevamente, anunciandome, que una vez mas...no habia podido conciliar el sueño.

Fustrada y con unas ganas inmensas de volver a hecharme a la cama, me levante con pereza hacia el armario. Comenze como cada mañana mi rutina diaria.

Mientras me alistaba para comenzar mi dia, recorde como mi vida cambio de un dia para otro para -de alguna manera- mal. Aun recuerdo la soledad que senti cuando desperte aquel dia sin _ellos, _y la angustia que senti al ver que estaba sola.

Suspire mientras pasaba la mirada por los rincones de mi hogar y sali para enfrentarme a un nublado dia.

Era algo fastidioso vivir a las orillas de Swansea, pero era de un modo algo agradable ya que a unas cuadras de por la zona de donde vivo estaba cerca la playa. Mi zona eran casas de un piso, con su respectivo jardin en la parte trasera y uno pequeño en frente y el estacionamiento. No era muy grande ni muy chica, lo normal solamente.

-¡Maldita sea! -maldicie al ver que la calle que tome estaba cerrada.

Los señores que se encontraban arreglando la calle me hicieron señas para dar la vuelta.

Asenti en dirección a ellos y meti reversa en mi coche -un mini cuper azul-.

Iba a llegar tarde al trabajo.

Normalmente abria a las siete de la mañana, pero hoy abriria mas tarde por lo visto, solo una vez habia tomado este camino y tambien por que estaban arreglando la calle que tomaba para llegar al centro de la ciudad. La calle estaba practicamente sola, eran unos cuantos kilómetros en curvas y rectas adornados por cientos de árboles o la playa, ya que se encontraba a las orillas. Solo pequeñas zonas, por que habia algunas que tenia un camino para bajar a una casa- si la construias- de playa. Cuando pase por aqui, habia unos albañiles trabajando en lo que seria una mansión.

_Y que hermosa mansión..._pensé al verla.

La mansión era blanco con adornos color negro y metalico, tenia poco jardin a la vista de los traúsentes y lo que seria el estacionamiento estaba techado, era hermosa. Jodidamente hermosa. Las personas que vivian en esa mansión si que estaban forrados de billetes.

Dejando atras la mansión, no sin antes hecharle una mirada por mi espejo retrovisor, me dirigi hacia mi negocio.

Con la pequeña herencia que me dejaron mis padres al morir, abri un pequeño negocio en el centro de la ciudad, mi cafeteria era mi espacio personal, ya que la parte que no me la pasaba en antros, parques o mi propia casa, la ocupaba en mi cafeteria, desde niña siempre habia querido tenerla ademas de escribir mi propio libro, cosa que aun no logro, pero siempre espero esa llamada inspiración o mi musa para poder lograr algo realmente bueno. No espero ser famosa sino mas bien tener algo del que sentirme orgullosa.

Estacione mi coche en el estacionamiento de atras de la cafeteria, baje tomando mis cosas y abri la puerta para encontrarme con la bodeja, era el lugar donde tenía algunas mercancías tanto de limpieza u otra cosa. Me dirigí hacia la puerta principal y abrí el candado de adentro para luego cambiar el letrero de cerrado a abierto.

Sonrei al ver al Sr. Nick regar sus flores como siempre por las mañanas, no tardaria en venir hacerme compañia.

Nick era un poco mayor, me doblaba la edad, el tenia 36 años, era soltero, guapo, con una buena pocisión economica -para aquellas interesadas- pero desgraciadamente tenia un pequeño problema...era gay.

Solte un suspiro y me gire para ver el interior de mi negocio, me encamine hasta el interruptor de luz y lo puse en intermedio, no queria tanta luz, asi que abri las cortinas para que cuando el sol saliera completamente, no encandilara tanto la luz a mis clientes. Mientras pasaba la mañana, conte el dinero que habia dejado el dia anterior y arregle un poco las mesas para que todo estuviera perfecto. Ademas, Kate, esa chica era mi ayudante desde hace tiempo, tenia un año menor que yo, ella tenia dicisiete y era un poco rebelde para su hogar pero tambien era demaciado loca pero de esas agradables. Ella y yo eramos muy unidas a la hora de salir a fiestas. Para ser su jefa le daba bastante libertad.

-¡Buenos dias! -saludo alegramente Nick entrando con unos lirios -mis favoritos- en sus manos.

El se acerco hasta mi, y planto dos besos en ambas mejillas, tome las flores que me extendia y me dirigi a preparar el café que siempre pedia.

-¡Hola! ¿Comó estas? - le pregunte sonriendo mientras le extendia el café y ambos nos dirigiamos a sentarnos en una de las mesas.

El sonrio como de costumbre. -Muy bien y tu ¿comó sigues?

Mi sonrisa desaparecio por unos segundos para luego soltar un largo suspiro, negué mi cabeza hacia los lados. -Estoy...sobreviviendo.

El hizo una mueca. -Despues de la tormenta siempre llega la calma.

Arquee una ceja. -Pues esta tormenta siempre a estado presente.

Nick paso una mano por su cabello algo despeinado y suspiro. -No vas a creer lo que me sucedio, un tio guaperrimo se me acerco y me invito a salir, pero. -hizo una cara de asco. -Es bipolar.

Rei. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, yo le contestaba algo triste y el rapidamente te hacia olvidar tus problemas, contandote experiencias para asi aligerar el ambiente.

La mañana paso alegramente con su visita, despues atendi a varios clientes, algunos conocidos u otros caras nuevas que se animaron a probar mi café, la tarde igual, supuestamente mi ayudante iba a llegar a la una, pero el poco sol que se dejaba ver , ya se estaba escondiendo y Kate...ni sus luces.

Bufe resignada al ver la hora...una vez mas...la tarde paso para entrar paso a la noche y Kate llegaba demaciado tarde.

Solo esperaba que esta vez no se haya quedado dormida o simplemente viendo peliculas a morir.

-¡Hola jefita linda!- Kate grito a todo pulmor desde la entrada.

Camino entre las mesas y los clientes que se encontraban parados viendo las fotografias -uno de mis pasatiempos- que tome de la ciudad que estabn colgadas por la pared, saludo a todos ellos mientras corria hacia mi.

Ella sonrio inocentemente.

Mire el reloj. -Llegar tarde.

Ella rodó los ojos. -Lo se pero me tope con un hombre y wow que hombre, esta como quiere pero...

-Kate. -la interrumpi. -No pongas excusas.

-Pero no son excusas...es la verdad.-protesto.

Ensima que llega tarde.

Suspire mientras me daba un pequeño masaje con mis manos mi cabeza.

-Esta bien, ponte a trabajar.

Kate asintio mientras corria a ponerse un delantal.

Una joven entro algo apresuroda a mi cafeteria, camino hasta mi y me sonrio timidamente.

-Buenas noches. -salude.

Ella me sonrio mientras pasaba su vista por el menu que estaba a su disposición.

-Un moka.

Asenti mientras le decia el precio y le devolvia su cambio, instantes despues le di su café recien hecho por las maquinas.

-¡Demonios! -Kate luchaba con unos popotes.

-¿Qué haces? -pregunte.

Ella bufo. -Estas cosas no se quieren meter.

-No sera por que ya esta lleno. -le dije quitando el paquete y escondiendolo. -Ve afuera y checa que la pizarra no este mojada. -le pedi.

Kate asintio mientras tomaba un cigarro de uno de los cajones y corria, algo dentro de mi sabia que esa chica tardaria mas de unos simples minutos.

_~Quince minutos despues~_

Kate entro jalando a un pobre muchacho a la cafeteria.

-¡Buenas noches! -un joven de mi edad saludo afectuosamente. -Quiero un moka.

Solte una risita. ¿Porqué casi todos piden eso hoy?

Cuando cobre el pedido, me di la vuelta y me dirigi hacia las maquinas. ¡Demonios! Se habia acabado, prepare de nuevo los ingredientes -disculpandome con el cliente por la tardanza- y empeze a preparar uno manualmente.

-No se preocupe. -me dijo.

Le sonrei agradecida, algunos clientes si que se enogaban.

-Y dijame lleva mucho tiempo en Swansea.-

No acostumbraba hacerle platica a los clientes pero este chico se veia amable.

El asintio. -Si, pero hasta ahora me decidi por entrar.

-Wow eso es bueno y espero que vuelvas. -le dije entregando su café.

El asintio. -Eso hare. -dijo dandole un pequeño sorbo. -Esta algo caliente.

Rei. -Ten cuidado.

El se despidio mientras prometia volver, de alguna manera sabia que lo haria.

-¿Se puede saber porque tratas asi a ese chico? -le pregunte a Kate que habia llegado recargandose a mi lado y mirando al frente.

Sabia que miraba al chico.

Ella sonrio. -Solo le e invitado un café.

-Aha.

-El pobre chico se a empapado ya que no te dije que me trompeze y le heche el café que me prepare yo misma en casa.

-Si claro. -me burle.

-Te lo dijo enserio Ana, me trompeze por accidente con el, ya venia tarde y tu me dijiste que tenia que llegar temprano y como estaba viendo una pelicula se me hizo tarde y no pude llegar por eso es que te quiero pedir de favor que le prepares uno de tus mejores cafés.

Rodee los ojos. -Kate.

-Enserio Ana. -le dijo la chica. -Pero ahora tú le prepararas el mejor cafe de tu cafeteria y se lo daras ¿Verdad? Como una especie de disculpa. - me dijo mirandome con esos ojos a medio morir.

Suspire resignada y ella me abrazo mientras corria con el chico.

No es que mis cafés eran los mejores, pero hace mucho tiempo mi abuela, que en paz descanse, me dio una receta, no muchos clientes sabian de este café, ya que no se encontraba en el menu, solo pocos clientes tenian la suerte para ofrecerlos.

Es como una especie de amistad, o simplemente cuando veo un rostro triste. Es mi manera de agradecerles el dia.

-En seguida te traen tu cafe, mi jefa te esta haciendo el mejor cafe de la cafeteria.- escuche como le decia Kate sin percatarse que estaba a un lado de ellos.

-Kate deja de adular, de todos modos tendras tu fin de semana libre. -dije mientras dejaba el café sobre la mesa.

Ella ansiaba quedar este fin de semana libre, ya que iba haber una gran fiesta en un antro y ella como siempre queria estar presente.

-No lo hago por eso. -exclamo Kate indignada. -Solo dijo la verdad.

Desvie mi mirada de ella y la fije en el chico el cual miraba a mi amiga.

-Lo que sea. Espero que mi amiga no lo haya enfadado, es un poco. -unos ojos dorados me miraron algo ¿sorpresivos? sali de mi aturdimiento sin dejar de mirar esos ojos. -himperactiva y esta un poco loca.

-¿Yo? ¿Loca? -No le hagas caso Ed, ella esta un poco...-escuche el parloteo de Kate para luego detenerse. -¿Edward?

El chico dejo de verme y movio sus manos en un descuido y esparcio el café por la mesa. -¡Lo siento!Yo...¡Diablos!En serio lamento. -el comenzo a tomar varias servilletas y secar el desastre.

Rei. -Calma, siempre pasa.

El me miro. Un estremecimiento me recorrio al sentir de nuevo su mirada en mi. Ignore eso y le ayude a secar todo.

-Ire a traer un moka. -le dije. -Invita la casa.

El pobre chico no tenia la culpa de sus descuidos, los deje hay en la mesa para que mi amiga pudiera ligarlo y me dirigi a preparar su cafe.

**_Edward POV_**

Era Bella, era mi bella.

Cuando la vi alejarse no pude evitar seguirla con la mirada.

Tanto tiempo y ella aqui, demonios si hubieramos...

¡Joder! El hubiera no existe, deberia de concentrarme en el presente, ¿como demonios haria que ella volviera estar conmigo? Ella ni siquiera me reconocio.

-¿Hola? ¿Sigues aqui?Planeta tierra llamando a Edward.

La chica- Kate- me sonreia mientras agitaba sus manos para llamar mi atención.

-Si..lo siento ¿qué decias?

Ella rio mientras negaba. -Sea lo que sea que estes pensando wow deja de hacerlo ya que te me vas.

Sonrei a su humor.

-Bueno chico aqui tienes. -mi Bella llego con el café nuevo en una mano y lo dejo en la mesa mientras que en la otra mano traia un bolso. -Kate ya me voy ¿te quedaras hasta el amanecer?

Kate asintio. -¿Quiéres que te espere?

Mi Bella asintio. -Ire con Nick a cenar algo.

¿Nick? ¿Quién demonios era Nick? ¿Su esposo? ¿Novio? ¿Amante? No, esto ultimo no, mi Bella nunca se atreveria a tener algo asi.

-Oh valla te iras a cenar y me dejaras aqui muriendome de..

-Regresare y te traere algo.

-Ahh por eso te quiero jefita.

-Regreso en una hora. -se despidio mientras corria hacia la puerta que estaba atras.

¿Se veria mal si la seguia?

Mi celular comenzo a sonar.

-Disculpa. -le dije a Kate.

Ella solo asintio.

Era otro mensaje, pero este era de Alice.

**Ni se te ocurra ir tras ella**

-Hey. -llamo mi atención. -Llego un cliente horita vuelvo. -dijo ella levantandose y llendo atender al cliente.

Asenti mientras tecleaba la respuesta.

_¿Qué viste Alice?_

**Solo esperala ahy, aqui todos estamos muy emocionado ¡Edward por fin la encontraste! **

**No puedo ver nada claro pero espero que pronto pueda verla en persona.**

**Ya que mamá no quiere que vayamos todos aya **

**u.u**

Ni yo queria que vinieran.

¡Joder! Era frustante estar aqui sentando mientras que mi Bella estaba con ese tal _Nick_, daban ganas de ir y despedazarlo en pedazitos de carne.

Solo esperaba que esta hora pasara rapido.


	6. Chapter 6

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes de esta maravillosa saga pertenecen a Meyer_

_. _**_S_**_e _**_p_**_r_**_o_**_h_**_i_**_b_**_e _**_e_**_l _**_p_**_l_**_a_**_g_**_i_**_o _**_._

Observe a mi alrededor, desde hace tan solo quince minutos mi Bella había salido por aquella puerta, mientras yo tuve que quedarme a esperarla...

¿Ahora que sigue? No puedo llegar y decirle...

"Hola, soy tu novio, bueno lo era hace unos años, oh y sabes que...soy vampiro"

Bella se asustaría...o mejor dicho Ana se asustaría.

¿Ana? ¿Por qué el destino le puso ese nombre? No se acerca ni a lo que era mi Bella.

-¡Edward! -brinque al verla tan cerca de mi.

¿Cuándo había llegado?

Ella rió. -Te perdiste de nuevo.

Kate sonrió mientras negaba graciosamente hacia los lados, bebió un sorbo de su café recién hecho y se hecho hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pensabas? -preguntó curiosa.

Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

Ella suspiro.

-Bien, no me digas, pero...¿eres de Swansea?

Asentí. -Me acabo de mudar.

Ella sonrió aun mas.- ¡Eso es genial! Tendré que llevarte a los mejores club's de la ciudad, ¿te gusta bailar?¿verdad? -preguntó sin dejarme responder continuo. -Por que sino te gusta bailar...¡Dios! Que desperdicio de hombre, pero oye que lo dijo bien eh.

Reí mientras negaba hacia los lados.

Kate se parecía tanto a Alice...

La platica transcurrió...Los minutos pasaban sin darme cuenta...

Bella POV

-Gracias Nick eres divino.

El sonrió mientras me pasaba la comida de Kate. -Lo se.

Negué sonriendo. -¿Nos vemos mañana? -pregunté.

-Quiero mi café de siempre.

Asentí dándole un beso y bajando de su coche, cerré la puerta y lo vi retroceder para salir del pequeño estacionamiento.

Subí los escalones que me separaban de la puerta trasera de mi negocio, entre, pase por la bodega y en cuanto abrí la puerta visualice a Kate y al joven.

-¡Kate! -llame su atención.

Ella se giro aun sentada en la mesita. -¿Trajiste mi cena?

Bufe. -Si, trague tu cena.

Ella sonrió mientras corría hacia mi.

Me encamine hacia la caja y deje la comida sobre la barra, mire de reojo como el joven se levantaba y caminaba hacia nosotras.

-Kate. -su voz aterciopelada me hizo girar a verle.

Ahora que lo notaba mejor, era atractivo, tenia ojos extraños -dorados- no había conocido a nadie hasta ahora que tenga ese color en sus ojos, era de piel blanca, casi como la mía, su cabello cobrizo que por su textura diría que no se peinaba en años. Pero eso le hacia ver mas...atractivo.

-¿Verdad que esta como quiere este chico, jefa? -preguntó Kate ocasionando que me ruborizara.

¿Desde cuando lo hacia? ¡Dios! Se que aun no paso los veinte pero no soy una pervertida adolescente.

El chico se rió.

-Kate. -le reprendí.

Ella solo bufo. -Es la verdad, pero no te preocupes. -Kate miro al chico. -Seras muy guapo pero solo quiero tu amistad.

-Es bueno saberlo. -le dijo él sonriendole.

-Tiene una linda sonrisa.

-¡Escuchaste! Hasta mi jefa ve que eres guapo.

Me ruborice aun mas. ¡Demonios! ¿No lo había pensado?

-Gracias. -me tope con sus ojos dorados. -Usted tiene lindos ojos.

¿Tengo que decir que mi rubor aumento? ¿No verdad?

Mordí mi labio. -Gracias. -le dije. -Pero...

-Si apenas tiene dieciocho. -me interrumpió Kate riendo.

Sonríe mientras me adentraba hacia la caja y tomaba las llaves de mi coche de un cajón.

Salí y me gire hacia ellos.

-Tengo que irme ¿Te quedaras al turno de la noche?

Ella asintió.

-Bien, nos vemos por la mañana. -me despedi mientras caminaba hacia la salida trasera. -Adiós chico.

-Su nombre es Edward, jefa.

-Edward. -corregí. -No vayas a irte. -le pedí a Kate.

Ella volvió asentir. -Hasta mañana.

Solo asentí y me adentre al pasillo que daba hacia la salida trasera.

Al llegar a mi coche, lo encendí y me mire en el espejo.

Aun estaba sonrojada.

Deje escapar un suspiro mientras me dirigía hacia la tranquilidad de mi hogar.

Edward POV

Nuevamente la observe marcharse, me gire hacia Kate para despedirme e irme tras mi Bella.

Necesitaba saber donde vivía.

-¡Diablos! -maldicio viendo a un punto fijo.

"Solo hay dos clientes...¿Y si me voy?" se cuestionaba. "Tendré que quedarme" pensó. "solo espero no quedarme muchas horas sola"

Kate suspiro y miro hacia las mesas.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. -me despedi.

Ella me miro.

"¿Se vera mal que lo invite a quedarse conmigo?"

Kate negó hacia los lados. -Te veré después.

Asenti mientras dejaba cortésmente un beso en sus mejillas.

"Wow, esta frió" pensó mientras se debatía en decirme si estaba enfermo.

Lo dejo pasar.

-Tal vez venga mañana.

Ella asintió sonriendo.

-¡Cuidate! -me grito cuando abría la puerta.

Sonreí mientras escuchaba sus pensamientos, la pobre chica se preguntaba si venir y ver que me iba hacia mi casa y luego ella misma se reprendía ya que ni sabia donde vivía.

En cuanto sali, respire para saber a que dirección fue mi Bella.

Fressias...sonrei su olor se encontraba a solo unas cuadras...

"Ese chico no tendrá frió" una señora de tercera edad, me miraba curiosamente, le sonreí mientras tomaba...

¡Joder! Había dejado mi abrigo en la cafetería.

Ni hablar, mañana iria por mi abrigo -un pretesto para poder verla -camine unos cuantos pasos, pero mi concencia me hizo retrocederme hasta la señora.

-Le ayudo a cruzar. -le sugerí amablemente.

Ella sonrió.

-Me alegra que aun exista caballeros y mas si son muy guapos.

Si fuera humano me hubiera ruborizado.

Solo le sonreí mientras le extendía mi brazo.

Ella sonriendo lo tomo, el semáforo aun no había cambiado, la señal para cruzar se mantenía en roja.

-¿Cómo te llamas caballero?

Reí. -Mi nombre es Edward.

-Antiguo nombre. -murmuro.

-¿Y usted? -pregunté.

-Sofia.

-Mucho gusto. -ella me sonrió.

La señal cambio a verde, mostrando un dibujo de una persona para que pudieran pasar.

-Muchas gracias caballero. -me agradecio en cuanto la deje sobre la banqueta.

-De nada.

Ella se despidió apretando una de mis mejillas y comenzaba a caminar hacia en frente de mi.

Una ve mas, respire...Su olor a fressias ya no estaba...

Lleve una de mis manos a mi cabello, y me lo despeine aun mas. Habia perdido la oportunidad de saber donde vivia.

-¡Edward! -Grito una voz femenina atras de mi.

Deje caer mi mano mientras me giraba.

Kate corria hacia mi dirección, la señal para cruzar cambio ocasionando que se quedara sobre la banqueta.

-¡Se te olvido! -grito señalando mi abrigo.

Sonrei mientras asentia.

Kate miro la señal y escuche su resoplido.

-¡Espera!

Rei mientras asentia.

La señal cambio, ella cruzo corriendo y se detuvo frente a mi.

-Ten, se te olvido.

-Gracias. -le dije tomandolo.

-Pense que ya no te iba alcanzar.

-Eres rapida.

Ella sonrio para despues esa sonrisa desaparecer.

El terror acudio a sus ojos, me hubiera espantado pero escuche sus pensamientos.

-¡Diablos! -llevo una mano a su frente. -¡Ella me matara! Deje la cafeteria abierta. -murmuro. -Nos vemos. -se despidio de la mano y corrio hacia la cafeteria.

Ella corrio cruzando la carretera.

Me gire colocandome mi abrigo y suspire observando el camino que iba hacia mi casa.

Definitivamente...No estaba preparado para enfrentar a mi famila.

-¡Kate! -Grite.

La señal para cruzar estaba en rojo.

Ella se detuvo. -¿Qué? -volvio a gritar.

-¿¡Quiéres compañia! -pregunte sonriendo

Kate asintio. -¡Te espero haya!

Volvi asentir y espere a que la señal cambiara a verde.

Solo esperaba ver a Bella mañana.


	7. Chapter 7

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 9  
**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 9**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 9**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 9**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 9**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 9**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 9**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 9**


	8. Chapter 8

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 9  
**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 9**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 9**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 9**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 9**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 9**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 9**

** SEGUIR LEYENDO EN EL CAPITULO 9**


	9. Chapter 9

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer & la trama es mía. _

**_Siento que un camión me atropello_**

Emmet POV

Con mis manos en mis bolsillos, camine hacia la carretera. La noticia de que Bella estaba viva de nuevo fue un shock.

Estaba feliz, habíamos encontrado a Bella…Bueno, otra Bella. Ya que el cadáver de la primera Bella, seguía –a lo mejor- en su ataúd.

Eddie estaba feliz, al igual que toda la familia. Esto era algo como un nuevo comienzo. Bella ayudaría a que la familia se uniera de nuevo, desde su muerte, todos habían cambiado. Alice, se hizo menos hiperactiva, Jasper se sigue culpando, Esme llora a veces por Eddie, Carlisle sigue igual pero está siempre al pendiente de Eddie y Esme. Y mi Rose, ella es algo especial, la extraña, aunque nunca quiso conocerla, pero si noto que cada vez que habla alguien sobre Bella –lo cual es raro- ella se tensa.

-¡Maldita sea! –escuche una voz femenina, seguido de una patada a algo.

Con curiosidad, salí.

Era Bella. La reencarnación de ella.

Esta estaba más… Voltee a los lados.

Bien, podía pensar sin que Eddie me arrancara la cabeza.

No es que la otra Bella estaba mal, pero esta era… Ojala Eddie no me mate. Pero, Bella esta linda, si más linda, con mucho mejor cuerpo, nada comparado a mi Rose –claro- pero estaba mejor.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ella brinco asustándose. Quise reír.

-Sí, esto…-señalo la llanta.

Sí que era diferente, la vieja Bella tenía un trasto. Ella tenía un hermoso mini azul.

-Creo que mi Rose te puede ayudar.

Yo la podía ayudar, pero, quería ver la cara de los demás.

-Oh… -dijo ella. -¿Vive ahí? –señalo la mansión.

Asentí. -¿Vamos?

-No creo que sea correcto…

Esta era más precavida que la vieja Bella.

-Vamos, no es que seamos unos vampiros ansiosos de sangre humana.

Ella rió sin imaginar la verdad.

-¿Vas?

Asintió con la cabeza y me siguió.

Hizo una exclamación al ver el jardín.

-Hermoso.

-Lo sé, mamá siempre le ha gustado la jardinería.

-Oh.

Entre a la casa, seguida por ella. Escucha a los demás en la sala, sin siquiera percatarse de que alguien había entrado. Tontos, y aquí yo era el que no ponía atención.

-Familia. –grite.

-¡Emmet! No grites. –me regaño Esme.

-Oso, ¿Qué pa…?

Sonreí, mi Rose miraba a Bella.

-Ella es Ana. –recalque el nombre e hice una mueca. Prefería Bella. –Y se le poncho la llanta de su coche, un hermoso mini si me permiten comentar…

-Hola. –Alice se levantó y camino hacia ella. –Mi nombre es Alice.

-Hola. –susurro ella.

Carlisle se levantó. –¿Gustas algo de tomar?

-Oh no, soló vengo porque él .- me señalo. –Me dijo que aquí una chica llamada Rose. –Bella, quiero decir Ana miro a Esme y a mi Rose. –Sabia de mecánica.

-Soy yo. –dijo Rose. –Si quieres vamos a…

-Creo que eso no se va poder. –Jasper miro hacia la ventana. –Comenzó a llover.

-Oh, agradezco su ayuda. –Bella, que diga Ana retrocedió un paso. –Me retiro a mi casa antes de…

-Nada de eso. –Esme se levantó sonriendo. –No nos importaría que te quedaras a dormir hoy.

-Pero…

-Esta casa es algo grande, así que comprenderás que hay habitaciones libres.

Ella asintió. -¿Están seguros?

-Desde luego. –Carlisle le extendió la mano. –Mi nombre es Carlisle.

-Un gusto.

Ana sonrió y miro alrededor incomoda, esto era genial, mi futura nuevamente hermanita se iba a quedar a dormir aquí.

**Edward POV**

Kate había resultado ser mucho más agradable de lo que pensé.

Abrí la puerta de la casa.

Todos estaban callados. Eso era raro.

-Familia, llegue.

Nada.

Camine hacia la sala y me detuve abruptamente cuando la observe.

Era Bella. Bueno, Ana.

-Hola Eddie. –Emmet sonrió burlonamente.

Ana se giró. –Oh. –soltó y un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas.

-Se sonroja igual que… -Emmet calló y me miro disculpándose.

Bella, quiero decir Ana, al parecer no lo escucho.

-Hijo. –Esme me sonrió. _Es ella. –_Puedes enseñarle la habitación donde dormirá.

-Oh mamá. –Alice susurro lo suficiente alto para que ella la escuchara. –Creo que te enfadaras.

Ana parecía no comprender al igual que todos.

-¿Qué hiciste Alice? –pregunto Carlisle.

-Yo, es que… no hay habitaciones disponibles.

-¿Por qué?

-Compre demasiada ropa.

Todos rieron menos Bella, Ana. Y yo.

Anabella POV

Esta familia era extraña.

Mire a todos –menos el chico de la cafería- que seguían riendo.

Quien hubiera pensado que el chico que se encontró Kate vivía en esta mansión.

-Entonces. –dije. –Creo que será lo mejor que regrese a casa.

-Oh no, el cuarto de mi hijo es muy grande Bella.

-¿Bella?

-Perdón quiero decir Ana. –se disculpó la mujer. –Podrías dormir ahí y mi hijo en la sala. ¿Verdad?

-Sí. –esa voz aterciopelada susurro a mis espaldas.

Asentí, mientras mi yo interno rezaba porque esta familia no fuera peligrosa.

Estaba segura, de que esta noche. Sería interesante.

**N/A: ¿Reviews? ¿Críticas positivas? Gracias por leer.**

**AGREGUEN EN FACEBOOK Y TWITTER Link's en mi perfil. Para enterarse de los avances de mi libro y cuando publicare alguna de mis historias.**


	10. Chapter 10 LEER

¡LEER!

**Me retiro de Fanfiction . net por tiempo indefinido.**

Tengo que acabar el libro. Porque otra editorial me respondió. Y ella pide todo el escrito completo.

Por lo tanto… No actualizare ninguna de mis historias.

Fanfiction me dio grandes amistades tanto en persona como online.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo que me dieron en su momento. Por los buenos momentos y por alegrar el día cuando más lo necesitaba.

Siento un nudo en la garganta, mis planes eran terminar algunas historias en este mes. Vaya, es increíble como todo puede cambiar en segundos. Estoy contenta, emocionada. El único temor que me invade es que, desgraciadamente, no puedo terminar nada de lo que empiezo, por eso me ha costado mucho acabar mis historias aquí. Y espero lograr terminar el libro. De verdad, lo espero.

Espero regresar nuevamente aquí con excelentes noticias.

-Little Hope.

**PD. Aquellas personas que quieran mantener el contacto para saber de mi o mi libro….Agreguen en Facebook o Twitter. **Link`s en mi perfil.


	11. Chapter 11

Solo entro aquí para aclarar algo que muchas no entendieron & bueno, primero que nada no quiero que se lo tomen a mal… Pero, para mí es algo abrumador que cada vez que me conecto ya sea en el Facebook o simplemente cheque mi correo –como hoy- sin exagerar eran demasiados emails de Fanfiction donde la mayoría me pedía el nombre de la editorial de mi libro.

**NO ME HAN PUBLICADO NINGUNA EDITORIAL.**

Es en enero cuando me dicen si pase la prueba de la editorial MAEVA (la prueba es mandar primero un capitulo & datos tuyos). La otra editorial SANTILLANA me respondió pidiendo el libro completo, pero aun ni siquiera lo termino.

& admito que es más por pereza.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han agregado en el Facebook & Twitter (Link's en mi perfil)**

A los que no les interesa lo de mi libro (: Prometo regresar pronto a Fanfiction para darle fin a mis historias. ¡Saludos!

**-Little Hope.**


	12. Chapter 12

**LEER:** _¿Te gustaria conocer algo de mi libro? Este es el comienzo, no es el primer capitulo completo -obviamente- pero es un pequeño adelanto, unos amigos me han venido diciendo desde hace meses que hiciera esto, para aquellas que no alcanzaron a leer el comienzo del fic "¿Quiero el divorcio?" así podrian ayudarme en algo que se les ha ocurrido a ellos. Resumiendo: Más bien quiero pedirles un favor... __así que les pido que lean el pequeño adelanto, & si les gusto vayan & le dan click en "Me gusta" en Facebook. **http: /www . facebook. com/pages/Quiero-e l-divorcio -Book/ 30611678 6093321 **_

**S**entía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido en un gran maratón. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, los pequeños rayos de sol que se lograban visualizar a través de la ventana anunciaban que ya había amanecido, de hecho tal vez me había olvidado poner la alarma.

¡Genial! Llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Un momento, esta no era mi habitación. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué las paredes son color crema? ¡Mis paredes eran color pistache! Me fui incorporando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo mis almohadas eran rojas? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo levantarme? Sentía una presión en mis piernas, ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Jadee, y estaba segura que mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¡Un hombre! Él como sea que se llame, solo le cubría la sabana roja que nos tapaba a los dos. Tenía su cabeza escondida entre mis piernas y las abrazaba con sus ambos brazos, como si de una almohada se tratara. Era algo tierno, pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?

Un constante zumbido resonó en mi cabeza trayendo consigo pequeños flashazos.

¡No puede ser posible!

Eran imágenes de mí, entraba a un bar-casino, vestía un vestido negro que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla... Entonces, lo recordé. Había huido, cobardemente decidí hacer una única maleta y escapar, al menos solo unos días de todas los problemas de mi familia.

Nunca me había pasado esto, era algo inusual en mí. Jamás eh sido de esas que se van acostando con cualquiera, mucho menos cuando es producto de una borrachera. Mire –una vez más- al hombre que seguía abrazando mis piernas, aun no podía observar su rostro. Me incorpore más para poder verlo, lo único que lograba visualizar era su ancha espalda y sus brazos, veía pequeños lunares recorriendo parte de su brazo izquierdo y su espalda. ¿Eso era un tatuaje? Una extraña mancha negra sobresalía al lado de... ¡Demonios! A mí que me importaba si él tenía o no tatuajes.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Rece mentalmente para que este hombre no se despertara, decidida intente salir de su firme agarre que me mantenía encarcelada a él, pero era inútil. Bufe con desesperación mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Quería irme de aquí antes de que él despertara. No quería dar explicaciones, lo más probable era que este hombre siempre acostumbrara acostarse con desconocidas, seducirlas, ofrecerles una copa, para luego llevárselas directo a la cama. ¡Por dios! Claro que él lo hacía, de seguro esto era algo cotidiano en su vida.

Me incorpore nuevamente hacia él para volver intentarlo. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez, el desconocido ni se inmuto cuando logre sacar mis piernas, tome una de las almohadas y la coloque entre sus brazos, el inmediatamente la abrazo sin darme tiempo a ver su rostro. ¡Perfecto! Me iría de aquí sin saber si era atractivo, pero a juzgar por su muy atractivo cuerpo, tenía mis sospechas. Claro, eso sí, él podría tener muy buen cuerpo y tener una cara de espanto. Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Lo mejor era irme de aquí con la idea de que estuve con alguien atractivo, pensé acercándome a la orilla de la cama con mis manos firmes en la sabana cuidando de no descubrirme y obvio sin destaparlo a él.

– ¡Demonios! – maldije en voz baja.

La prueba evidente de lo que había pasado anoche, se encontraba en el lugar donde minutos antes estaba acostada, una mancha roja se encontraba en la sábana blanca. Si _era _virgen.

**PD: ¿Muy pequeño? Lo sé. Queria poner más pero me dijeron que no, así que... Solo les pido que vayan a la pagina -si les gusto- & me apoyen dando un click en "Me gusta". Otra cosa... Sobre las historias, aun no acabo el capitulo de "Chica Twitter" espero tenerlo terminado para mañana & el resto de las historias, en la semana proxima estare actualizando cada una de ellas. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Atención:** Espero lean lo siguiente.

**Sé que decepcionare a muchas lectoras, pero… no actualizare ninguna de las historias en este mes: Febrero.**

Eh llegado a mi limite… tengo docenas de problemas con mi familia, sé que no es excusa porque si entre a fanfiction & publique historias es porque iba a responsabilizarme & acabar cada una de ellas sin importar que pasara. Pero, simplemente no puedo separar mis emociones cuando escribo… Tengo varios avances de algunas historias, & los publicaría pero no me siento cómoda con ello. Son demasiado deprimentes.

No es solo mi familia, sino que me eh dado cuenta de bastantes cosas, no soy la única & sé que algunas de ustedes han pasado por lo mismo, me refiero a las falsas amistades & desamores… Esto último es lo que me tiene en la depresión total… puedo fingir una sonrisa frente a los demás pero… créanme que al llegar la noche & el estar en la soledad de mi cuarto es cuando las ganas de llorar se hacen más fuertes…

No es mi primer novio, pero… después de la muerte de mi ex… jamás inicie una relación con alguien porque no me sentía preparada...& ahora que lo hago, bueno sucede eso, el chico llegó, ilusiono & se fue…Entiendo que a veces suele pasar eso, fui demaciado estúpida al quedarme sumida en la depresión a tal punto de descuidarme & quiero comenzar este mes diferente & lo estoy haciendo...

Para las que les interesa lo de mi libro, la editorial me rechazo pero eh decido terminarlo completamente & mandarlo a otras…

Por eso eh decido dedicarme este mes solo para mi, encontrarme a mi misma, salir adelante & poder ser la de antes

Cumplo años al final del mes. & quiero que al pasar ese día –mi día—pueda sentir que estoy perfectamente conmigo misma. Feliz.

**Les pido disculpas. & espero que tengan un buen mes.**

-Little Hope.

**Si alguna quiere conversar un rato, os pido vayan a mi perfil & le den click en mi link de facebook. & agreguen. Siempre estoy interesada en platicar con las personas que leen mis locuras & sobrellevan mi irresponsabilidad...**


	14. Chapter 14

Sé que la mayoría querrá matarme por subir otra nota. **Pero, es la última.** Después de esta, siguen las actualizaciones.

**Así que podrían tomarse su tiempo y leerla…**

_Cada humano en este planeta tiene sus propios problemas, he pensado mucho en que varías de aquí utilizan FF como un escape a la realidad con la que debemos de lidiar día con día. & eso, me hace pensar que estoy siendo una irresponsable con la responsabilidad de subir historias aquí. Cada vez que hablo por MSN o por Facebook con alguna lectora, es un recordatorio que debo de actualizar._

Me disculpo por no hacerlo, a veces por más que trato de escribir, simplemente no puedo. E incluso, pensé en dar las historias a otra escritora. & lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por varías lectoras que me pidieron de favor que yo las continuara.

Es por eso que he vuelto a re-leer las historias, poco a poco he ido formando la trama en mi cabeza. & me doy cuenta, que han pasado tantas cosas desde que escribí algunas. Siempre me inspiraba en cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor y quiero que entiendan… que al volver a leer aquellos capítulos, los recuerdos se hicieron mucho más fuertes, algunos son tan deprimentes que literalmente caí en la depresión.

**Antes, escribir era un escape para mí. Ahora, ya no lo es.**

Acusa de la depresión que sufro, es muy difícil escribir sin que me atormente el pasado. Sé que algunas no les interesara esto, pero aquellas verdaderas lectoras que me siguen, estoy segura que están leyendo estas palabras & comprendiendo lo difícil que es para mí.

**& es terrible, que algo que mas amas (la escritura) ya no puedas utilizarla para tu tranquilidad.**

Tal vez, sea por las etapas que estoy pasando. Pero,_ luchare contra esto._ Deje que me arrastrara hasta el punto de no escribir nada & hacer a un lado mi sueño de escritora, dicen que para conseguir tus sueños debes de esforzarte al 100 % para lograrlo. Creo, que esta es la prueba que yo debo de superar para lograrlo. _Antes… de cumplir mi sueño_, me prometí que primero debía de terminar aquí en FF. & eso haré.

Gracias, por su comprensión y paciencia.

**Little Hope…regresa.** _No es la misma que hace un tiempo atrás, sufrió, aprendió, perdono, creció. _

_Pero si les asegura que esta es la última vez que verán una nota, la próxima será después de termianr las historias & donde dija "**Fin**" a Fanfictión._

_PD. Gracias por agregarme en facebook & twitter...Link's en mi perfil :) Muchas gracias enserio.  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**¿Hola? **Sé que tal vez no lean la nota. Y lo entiendo, no he actualizado en mucho tiempo. Pero si de verdad te dices ser mi lectora sé que la leerás. Y puede me ayudes o me mandes muy lejos (risas).

**Necesito su ayuda**. Así de simple. Estoy participando en un concurso de Facebook, necesito más de 4500 likes para ganar. ¿Podrías ayudarme a entrar a esta pagina? Y darle like... la dirección tiene espacios, junta todo ñ.ñ

Dios, FF no deja mandar la dirección completa y quita letras ...

SI TE INTERESA AYUDARME lo cual te agradeceria bastante entra a mi perfil hay estan los dos link's donde tienes que darle like a ambos.

¡Si consigo el premio juro que acabo todas las historias este año! ¡Gracias por su ayuda y espero pasen los links a sus amistades. Necesitan darle a ambos link like porque de lo contrario no contara el like en la foto... que es donde necesito mas de 4500.

¡Te lo agradecería demasiado! En verdad, necesito ese premio. Es un ipad.

Es cansado andar cargando al dinosaurio de mi laptop por todas partes.

En fin, espero su ayuda y ojala me comprendan.

Buen día y gracias por leer la nota.

¡Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto!

¡Esperen! No se vayan de la página, recuerdo haber dicho que no volvería a subir una nota x.x lo olvide, lo siento. Pero, entiendan… esto me sobrepasa u_u quiero ganar ese ipad. Ojala comprendan y no se molesten...

Ahora si… ¡Buen día!


End file.
